


Residue of a Rainbow

by Narcissistic_Ninny



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissistic_Ninny/pseuds/Narcissistic_Ninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now I know that from darkness comes light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Residue of a Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Residue of a Rainbow (彩虹碎片)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630657) by [bcfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcfire/pseuds/bcfire)



 

 

It was dark inside the cell. A thick drop of water kept falling into the small puddle by Sanji's shoe, the trickle echoing in the cell, in Sanji's head. Quite frankly, it was shitty and getting on Sanji's nerves. He couldn’t do more than groan in annoyance and in pain. He blinked, and pain washed over his body. He clenched his muscles; back stiffening, almost afraid to relax, as if the pain would come again in worst, more brutal waves if he loosened his muscles.

He forced himself to relax and exhale deeply. It scared him when he realized he couldn’t feel his foot. Not that it mattered. He wasn’t really in a state for a great escape. Or a quick sprint. Or even standing. He tried, but failed and fell into a boneless heap on the hard floor. Sanji suppressed the urge to let his emotions get the better of him, because the worst thing he could do was panic. He needed to have a clear head so he could think. He looked over, and in the dark, he could make out someone there.

Zoro was slumped against the cell wall, head bent, arms limp at his sides; and he wasn’t moving. At first Sanji feared that the other man was dead, but he could make out the tiniest raise of his chest, and Sanji knew he was breathing. He was alive.

Sanji crawled over to him, since his legs refused to get him to stand, and he shook Zoro. Zoro groaned, then, as if realized they were in danger, his black eyes opened and focused on Sanji with alertness Sanji only ever saw when Zoro sensed someone in the crew was in danger. He looked at Sanji up and down, black eyes roaming over his body.

“You’re hurt.”

“So are you.”

As if he just realized it, he groaned, the pain catching up to him. He tilted his head back, gritting his teeth as he touched his side with tanned fingers. “Son of a bitch,” he muttered.

In the dark, his white shirt was colored gray inside of white, and Sanji could see dark spots on the area over his ribs. Sanji brushed his fingers there, and it felt wet. He was soaked with blood. Sanji vaguely remembered the swordsman getting stabbed before Sanji was knocked out cold by some blunt object hitting the back of his head. He leaned in closer to Zoro, keeping his voice low. He couldn’t hear anyone nearby, but it was better to be safe. “Can you stand?”

“I don’t know,” Zoro said. He tried, and he managed to stand for a whole three seconds on shaking knees before he fell.

“So escaping is out of the question right now,” Sanji said, hating the situation they were in. He slumped against the wall next to Zoro with a tired, heavy sigh.

“Give me an hour, and some of that water over there,” he jerked his head to the puddle forming from the drops falling from the murky ceiling. “And I’ll get some strength back and get us out.”

Zoro is a monster, but even that is too much. Sanji isn’t even in the mood to call him a jackass. But, at least he wasn’t suggesting they cut off a limb or two to be able to fit through the bars in the holding cell. Usopp had bitched for days that Zoro had considered chopping off his hand to escape some cuffs. And Luffy had complained that Zoro was a psycho because he nearly took off his finger because it was stuck _in a bottle_. And of course, Nami had told Sanji the story behind the scars on Zoro's ankles. To Zoro, a limb was a sacrifice worth making if it meant keeping others safe or just getting out of some handcuffs.

Sanji had a feeing him and the old man would get along well.

 

**

 

Every time Zoro got pulled away from the cell by a group of marines, it was never far. Sanji can hear noises, can hear something breaking, like the cracking of bones, and his nose can pick up the smell of something like burning flesh, and he can hear voices that aren’t Zoro's asking questions about Luffy and the crew just a few cells away. What he never hears is Zoro's voice.

There’s never a broken whimper, a muffled cry, anguished screams, or even a spiteful remark or venomous insult. Nothing from Zoro.

It kills Sanji, and usually he’s the one who ends up screaming so loud his throat burns. He calls them assholes, shaking the bars, demanding to know if Zoro is okay. He never gets an answer. Sanji doesn’t understand it, but hearing them hurt Zoro hurts him more than when the marine’s question him. It always makes his chest ache, and he always wipes his face from tears when he hears Zoro being dragged back because he doesn’t want Zoro to see that he’s been crying.

A part of him is proud that Zoro doesn’t break and say anything. Luffy made the best decision when he chose him as a first mate. He hates Zoro too; because it’s his fault that Sanji doesn’t get tortured as much. Zoro muttered that Sanji just joined the crew and didn’t know anything, even added that there wasn’t a wanted poster of him, as if to prove that Sanji was a new member. For the most part, they believed Zoro, because none of them believed the ugly drawn portrait in the poster was actually Sanji.

They torture Sanji, and he doesn’t say anything. Every time they beat him, burn and scar him, he thinks of Zoro, imagines him sitting completely still, jaw set stubbornly firm, refusing to talk, so he forces himself to act the same way, and for the most part, it wears the assholes out and they toss him back in the cell with Zoro.

When they are together, they always huddle close and complain about the fucking leak that echoes in their cell, carefully never mentioning the marines, the torture, or the blood. Sanji always talks after the torture because it’s better than eerie silence that settles like a dark cloud over them when either of them returns to the other. He complains about Nami and Robin’s broken hearts because they stay up at night, knowing he’s captured. He says stupid things, like he bets the girls will declare their love for him when they see him again, and it makes Zoro snort. And an annoyed Zoro is better than a groaning in pain one.

He tells Zoro about Zeff, talks to him about All Blue. He tells him about his room in the Baratie, the stupid stories about his childhood. He complains to Zoro because his suit is ruined, and he is even wearing his favorite black tie, one Zeff got him on his eighteenth birthday. Zoro never says much, but Sanji can tell he’s listening, and it at least helps Zoro not to focus on his pain, or Sanji's injuries, because he knows Zoro puts others first, and if someone is hurt he’ll beat himself about it and think he’s not strong enough to defend and protect anyone, when really, he is.

Sanji never really expected Zoro to say anything back, so he was surprised when Zoro told him stories about his days as a bounty hunter and told funny stories about Johnny and Yosaku. Sanji learned that Zoro hated pale beers with a passion, and he thought Franky’s singing wasn’t actually bad, but he still thought his excessive crying was annoying. Zoro also surprised him by saying he missed the crew. It wasn’t surprising that he did, just that he said it out loud. In front of Sanji.

Only once did Zoro mention Kuina, and Sanji knew the little girl was dead, but Zoro talked about with as if she were alive, and they both laughed about Zoro's many failed attempts to beat her. It hurt their entire bodies to laugh, but they did anyways. It sure made the marines pissed when they heard them laughing.

They both made a silent agreement to never mention to anyone that they always fell asleep with their heads and shoulders resting on each other.

 

**

 

Zoro shook Sanji awake from nodding off. Zoro was crouched next to him, and there was dried blood on the side of his temple and fresh blood running down his left arm, but he looked set and determined, so Sanji sat up straight. Zoro opened his palm, and there was a surgeon knife in his hand. Sanji knows that he snagged it off some marine, but Sanji doesn’t think about them using it on Zoro.

They manage to open the lock, and they stepped out into the hall, and Zoro led the way. He held up two fingers, so Sanji kicked down one guard and Zoro punched the other. After they took out the guards, they ran down another hall, trying to find their way out. The marines were smart to keep them down in the cells for torture, because neither of them knew how to get out.

Sanji led the way after Zoro got them lost, and Zoro grabbed his collar and pulled him back, covering Sanji's mouth, pressing him to his chest, and they stayed silent as two marines walked down the hall, chatting about their plans when they get out of the base. Zoro gave him a look, and they both take them out. It was becoming an endless cycle of taking out a few marines while getting lost down the halls that all looked the same.

They were running in circles when a group of marines surrounded them, pointing their guns at them. Sanji pressed his back to Zoro's, and he heard Zoro grunt behind him. “Damn, I wanted to die looking cool.”

“ _That’s_ what you’re worried about?”  Sanji hissed over his shoulder.

He felt Zoro shrug, his shoulder bumping against Sanji's. “I don’t even have my swords to strike a cool pose.”

A remark about his stupidity was on Sanji's lips when the wall to his right broke down. Bricks fell and scattered all over the ground, and the light shone on them both, and it was the first time they had seen light in days-maybe even weeks. It was Luffy who punched down the walls of the marine base. His rubber hands grabbed the sides of the nice hole he made, before the entire crew was launched inside with him behind them, all bloated to be able to sling shot them all inside from wherever they had come from.

Brook was the one who handed Zoro his swords, much to the swordsman’s delight. The battle didn’t last too long, Luffy was pissed that they took his cook and his best friend-he said it in that order-and they managed to get out alive, all nine of them.

When they’re all on the ship, a safe distance from the base, the crew broke down around them and hugged them both, while Franky and the girls cried. Nami hugged Zoro tight around his neck, and Sanji thought she was about to kiss him when she cupped Zoro’s face in her hands, but she asked him with teary eyes, “Are you ok? What did they do to you?”

Sanji did get tortured, but there’s no doubt that Zoro looked worst. He can see why Nami asked him that. Zoro hugged Nami -and Sanji realized that Zoro has hugged everyone in the crew except him- and muttered, “I’m fine,” like the stubborn jackass that he is, and Nami carefully wrapped her arms around him, mindful of his injuries. They hug for what seems too long-but it might just be Sanji's jealousy speaking.

No one believes Zoro when he says he’s okay, but no one says anything. Chopper is the one who breaks up the reunion to announce that he wants to check on them both.

 

**

 

The first nights after their escape from the marine base, Sanji dreamt of the cell that Zoro and him were held in for a week and a half. He woke up in the middle of the night, afraid and in a cold sweat, hating how dark it was in the men’s bunkroom. He looked around and noticed that Zoro was gone. Then he remembered that Zoro had been volunteering for the night watch all week, sleeping only in the day, out in the sun, bathing him in gentle warmth that made the swordsman visibly relax. Sanji grabbed his blanket and headed to the crow’s nest.

He found Zoro drinking by the window, looking at the stars. With the light shining on Zoro's features, Sanji could tell that he was tired. A little lonely too. Sanji sat down next to him and draped the blanket over their laps without a word. Zoro didn’t say anything back, just passed the bottle of sake to Sanji, and Sanji took a sip. It made his throat burn, so he passed it right back to him with a scrunched face and Zoro didn’t even tease him, just finished the bottle, and shifted close enough for their thighs and shoulders to touch.

Neither of them would ever admit it, but they had gotten used to falling asleep with their backs against the cold brick wall of the cell, huddled shoulder to shoulder, their combined warmth keeping each other from getting cold and going mad.

Sanji woke up with the sun shining on his face, the blanket over his body, curled on the couches lined around the crow’s nest. Light flooded into the room, and Zoro was already up and working out, bare-chested and dripping with sweat. Sanji tried not to stare at the dark bruises and new scars on Zoro's ribs and arms.

He got up, cleared his throat, and asked Zoro what he wanted for breakfast, saying that he was feeling generous and was willing to cook anything he wanted. He didn’t expect Zoro to say anything, he half expected Zoro to say ‘anything’ with a grunt, but he stopped mid lift, the huge dumbbells halfway to his chest. “Blueberry pancakes.”

Sanji made enough stacks of pancakes to feed ten Luffy’s. Zoro ate about four stacks by himself; Luffy and the others finished the rest.

 

**

 

Watching the sunrise together became a habit for them.

Something about the promise of a new day, and the plain simple sunlight that they both took for granted before, made them both sit close on the couch inside the crow’s nest and watch it. They never uttered a word, Zoro was never much of a talker, and Sanji was okay with that. They fought all the time, that never changed, but when they were alone, they both settled into comfortable silence.

It was nice, Sanji thought.

 

**

 

It took some nights with Zoro up in the crow’s nest for Sanji to be able to sleep in the bunkroom again. He had a nightmare, but it didn’t feel like a heavy weight was on his chest anymore. He turned over, watching Zoro sleep in his own hammock. It didn’t surprise him to find that Zoro recovered quicker than he did when it came to the ‘sleeping soundly’ problem. Sanji got up without thinking and shook Zoro awake.

Zoro arched an eyebrow, then lowered it as if in understanding. “Nightmare?”

It wasn’t really a question, Sanji was sure he just _knew_ , but he nodded anyways. Zoro scooted on the hammock, as if making room for him. Sanji didn’t move from his spot though, just stared at the space. “Are you getting in or not curly?” Zoro asked grumpily.

Sanji decided to get in, and he turned on his side so he could face Zoro in the dark. Zoro didn’t ask; he didn’t expect Zoro to, so he whispered in the dark, telling Zoro that he dreamt they were tortured and Zoro had died. Zoro grabbed his wrist and spread Sanji's fingers over where his heart lived in his chest. “I’m alive.”

Sanji is able to sleep after that.

 

**

 

Nami had warned them about the upcoming storm. She had mentioned it was going to be a bad one, had delicately told them to be prepared for it while punching the back of Luffy’s head, but all her warnings didn’t prepare them enough.

Chopper and Robin had slipped when a large wave came crashing down on the Sunny’s deck, and they had fallen overboard. Zoro had jumped in first, followed by Sanji, and they both got their crew back on the ship. Nami yelled directions, but between the loud crashes of the waves hitting them over and over, the thunder, and the wind that blew past their ears, it felt like Sanji was underwater the whole time and her voice was barely heard above it all.

They managed to survive though, and that was what was important. Robin and Chopper didn’t drown, and Luffy hadn’t jumped in after them. When it was over Brook made a stupid skull joke and no one had the energy to yell at him for it. 

After the storm, everyone went to bed. Sanji and Zoro were the only ones left on deck, and they sat on the wet grass, relaxing and let their guards down like they couldn’t do when the rest of the crew was around. Sanji didn’t understand why he was always drawn to Zoro, why he sought out his company, and he felt that need growing in him everyday, and it pissed Sanji off.

Sanji didn’t look at the burn marks on Zoro's palms, left from tugging the rope and tying it to the mooring. His hair was damp, clinging to his forehead, his clothes clinging to his body. The deck wasn’t dry, but they sat there anyways, waiting. Sanji could barely see through his drenched bangs, so he moved it aside, and felt Zoro's eyes staring at his face.

Then the clouds parted, and the sun shone through and flooded them in light. He smiled, and more clouds part like curtains unveiling a show to reveal a rainbow. The arch brightly shimmered every color imaginable, there in the sky like an artist’s palette, and it reflected on the crystal blue water, like it always did after a storm. The light that came after darkness.

Sanji knew Zoro was looking at it already, but he still pointed to it anyways, “Look.” Zoro nodded, staring at it. “I think that shade of green there matches your hair,” Sanji teased, still pointing at the rainbow, because he’ll never get sick of making fun of Zoro’s stupid hair.

“Oh look, there’s that same piss yellow color of your hair there too,” Zoro said, in that humorless baritone he always used when Sanji's insults didn’t actually insult him much and he only retorts for the sake of argument and routine. 

They settle into silence after that.

“Rainbows are kinda weird,” Sanji stated. Usually, he’s content to sit with Zoro in complete silence, but for some reason he wanted to talk, because _talking_ with Roronoa Zoro wasn’t something he usually did. “Don’t you think?” he asked.

“Sure.”

“When I was a kid, I always tried to think about where it ends and where it begins,” Sanji said. “And I thought if I sailed in one direction long enough, I could get to one end of it, and I would be able to run my fingers through it. I knew I physically couldn’t, but I always thought about touching the colors.”

Zoro nodded absently, like he was physically absorbing his words. “Someone once told me rainbows are the bridges that connect earth to heaven,” he drawled out, like he was trying to remember the exact words. Sanji thought he would stop there, but Zoro didn’t. “Man emerged from a handful of earth and water. Why should a woman not be made of dew, earthly vapors, and rays of light, of the condensed resides of a rainbow?” He paused, then he repeated, “The residue of a rainbow.”

Sanji stayed quite for a long time, staring at the rainbow, not at Zoro's profile like he wanted to. Looking at him from the corner of his eye was enough. “Who’d you hear that from?” he asked. Zoro isn’t religious. Sanji never thought he would hear Zoro talk about heaven or stuff like that, much less speak that way about a rainbow, even though he knew it wasn’t his own words.

“I don’t remember,” Zoro said with a shrug.

They stared at it, then Zoro started to laugh, rich and unreserved. It got louder and more heartfelt, his entire body getting into it, and Sanji loved that he laughed like that. Zoro grinned at him, and it was so rare that they’re in the same space and smile and laugh together. That just made Zoro's laugh sound even better to Sanji.

“Such bullshit,” Zoro said, still grinning. “Heaven and earth connecting,” he laughed, like it was the funniest joke he ever heard.

Sanji knew Zoro doesn’t believe in God, heaven, hell, or the devil, and most days he doesn’t know if he believes it or not either, but he had always believed in impossible things like finding All Blue and marrying a beautiful woman who would love him back and love sex more than he does, so he doesn’t know what to make of it. He laughed anyways too, in the same wholehearted manner Zoro was laughing. He only took a break to breathe and to grin at Zoro. “Residue of a rainbow,” Sanji parroted back to him.

They both fall into fits of laughter again and don’t stop until Usopp comes out on deck and asks if they are okay.

 

**

 

The blade of Zoro’s sword sliced through nothing but air when Sanji dodged it. They were fighting on deck, and Sanji remembered starting the fight. He kept taunting Zoro through the fight, and Zoro made a few more attempts to kill him, and Sanji dodged every time. Sanji didn’t realize sooner, but Zoro had actually been working on corning him. It was too late to do anything, he couldn’t get the room for a kick, and Zoro dropped his swords, and to his surprise, tackled Sanji.

Zoro just lay there on top of him, and Sanji didn’t tell him to move. “I hate you,” Zoro said, and his lips were on Sanji's ear, and Sanji tells himself he squirmed because his breath tickled, and not because of something else.

“I hate you too,” he declared.

“If you didn’t feed the crew I would have killed you long ago.”

“You say that like you _can_ kill me.”

“I could if I wanted to.”

“Let’s see you try.”

Zoro hugged him, his arms sliding under Sanji, and he arched his back to allow Zoro to wrap around him. Sanji tried not to make a big deal of it, but he kept thinking that it was the first time that Zoro had ever hugged him. He hesitantly raised his arms, hugging him back, and Zoro relaxed in his embrace. “So you’re going to squish me to death?” Sanji asked.

Zoro made a slow, low growl. “Shut up.”

“You’re like a big dog. A smelly one,” Sanji said, inhaled. “You smell like sake and steel. So manly.”

“You smell like a girl.” Zoro sniffed his hair like he really was a dog. “Floral shampoo. And cigarettes.”

“Hey marimo.”

“Mmm?”

“This is the first time you’ve hugged me. And it’s after you said you hate me.”

“So?”

“Just saying.”

Zoro nodded, and they stayed like that for a long time, and Sanji thought it was way too long of a hug, so they let go, and headed in different directions, Sanji to the kitchen and Zoro to the crow’s nest, but Sanji felt better than he had felt in a long time.

He was halfway through peeling potatoes when he dropped the potato and peeler on the cutting board, eyes wide and hands shaking.

“ _Shit_ ,” he muttered.

 

**

 

Things got pretty awkward from then on out, at least for Sanji. He can’t get close to Zoro without thinking about how Sanji has somehow grown feelings for the bastard. Not in an entirely sexual way, though now that he’s realized, his mind had ventured down that path a few times-and there was no denying Zoro had a nice body.

He wasn’t too entirely shocked by it, realizing he was attracted to a man. Zoro was someone he trusted, and as strange as it was, he could be himself around him. They had gone through a lot together, him and Zoro. It made sense why he often went looking for his company, even if it was to pick a fight.

And everyday Sanji curses himself for falling for such an idiot. Whenever they argue, Sanji can’t get a good read of the situation. Sometimes Zoro is so close to his face, he thinks Zoro might kiss him. Usually, he uses the close space to head-butt Sanji. Sanji stopped sharing a hammock with Zoro. Not just because he had feelings for him, but because he was a man! He didn’t need to cuddle to get through some nightmares. He had caught Zoro staring at him oddly the first morning he had woken up without Sanji there, next to him.

“What?”

“Nothing, just happy. Now your boney little elbows won’t stab me at night anymore.”

Most days are confusing and emotionally draining for Sanji. Zoro never makes it any easier for him.

 

**

 

The crew can never go more than a day without something weird happening. Marines always attack them, some giant sea monster that thinks Luffy look appetizing. They get hit by storms and deadly animals or plants on an island when they decide to anchor on land. Other rival pirates attack them, that, or an entire town that hates reindeer for some bullshit reason and want to kill Chopper in some cleansing ritual and make Franky their cyborg king. Zoro was the first to attack when they threatened to sacrifice Chopper in a volcano. 

When Sanji found Zoro again, Zoro was standing above several bodies, and he was covered in blood. Sanji runs to him, and seeing his distress, Zoro lightly brushed off his questions. “Don’t worry. Most of the blood is theirs anyways,” he said, gesturing to the bodies around him.

Sanji stepped back; examining Zoro again, relaxed now that he knew Zoro wasn’t dying. He frowned at all the blood on his shirt. “You look like a psychotic serial killer.”

“I sort of am,” he said. “Depending on who you ask,” he shrugged like he had said some people think he’s tall or a novelist.

Zoro grabbed his shirt collar and pulled it down, having noticed the purple bruising spreading on his pale chest. “Better go see Chopper, wouldn’t want our skinny cook falling apart.”

“I’m not skinny.”

“I could toss you like a toothpick.”

“You can also toss anchors and buildings around like they’re toothpicks.”

Zoro snorted, but they start heading towards the rest of the crew.

“I’m surprised, usually after this sort of thing, you’re always half dead.”

Zoro patted down his own body, as if making sure everything was in tact. He looked up at Sanji in concern. “You think there’s more slackies around for me to kill?”

“You just have to bleed all over the place and loose a spleen or something in a fight to be happy, don’t you?”

Zoro chuckled to himself but doesn’t say anything. They stay silent, and keep walking on the gravel road as they head towards the ship. It felt like it was miles away. “You know,” Sanji said quietly, “In the cell, sometimes you talked in your sleep. You said mother and Kuina a few times. You said the crew’s names too.”

Sanji doesn’t mention that Zoro doesn’t call Sanji by his name, even in deep sleep, just shitty cook or dart brow. He calls Nami witch, but it’s affectionate, just like the way he calls Luffy an idiot in his dreams. That week and a half with Zoro felt like ages ago, but he could remember everything clearly. He had also learned more about Zoro in that week than he did months travelling with him on Merry and Sunny.

“Oh.”

“You said ‘sushi’ once.” Sanji grinned at the memory.

Zoro nodded, finger tapping on the hilt of his sword. “I never tried it, you know.”

Sanji kicked a stone, sending it too far off, far enough that it’ll take some time before he can reach it to kick it again. “I can make it.”

“That would be cool.”

Sanji was glad they could talk about what happened in that cell comfortably now instead of avoiding the topic like it never happened, like they did the first week they were back on the Sunny. “Did I do something in my sleep?” Sanji asked Zoro curiously.

“You held my hand a couple of times,” Zoro snorted. “But Usopp told me you do that.”

“So much for that lying bastard promising to keep his mouth shut,” Sanji muttered, planning on kicking Usopp for telling. Not that mattered, he had tried to kiss Zoro before, when he was half asleep, and he knows Zoro didn’t forget about _that._

“You talk in your sleep too. As expected, you mumbled female names, followed by moaning.” Zoro smiled, “You moan like a girl.”

“I do not!” Sanji snapped, face turning red.

Zoro shrugged. “I like the way girls moan,” he said casually, as if his remark wasn’t meant as an insult, just an observation.

It got quiet between them after that. They were in the middle of a place that Sanji didn’t recognize. Zoro stopped in his tracks and looked around. “You got us lost, stupid cook,” he accused.

“We’re headed in the right direction asshole!”

“No we’re not. Come on, I’ll lead the way.”

“Like hell you will!”

When they returned to the ship, there was more blood on Zoro's shirt, and this time, some it was his. Sanji doesn’t miss the smile on his face when Chopper ushered them both to this office.

 

**

 

Sanji was elbows deep in dishes, the soaped water and bubbles clamming his skin. He was absently humming a song that everyone in the Baratie used to sing along to, dinner had been over for an hour, but he was still washing all the dishes. Sanji was making breakfast plans in his head when Zoro walked into the galley. Sanji glanced at him, and Zoro glanced back, then he moved to the fridge.

Zoro was sweaty, he could see the way his shirt clung to him. Zoro must have been training again. He saw Zoro get a glass and pour himself some milk. He sat at the table, drinking in silence, so Sanji didn’t say anything to him. He finished washing the dishes when Zoro came behind him and placed his glass by the counter.

“Sure, wait until I’m completely done washing the dishes to pass me a dirty glass.”

Zoro smiled like he won something. In his own moss ball mind, he probably did. “I timed that perfectly.”

“You’re such an asshole.”

Zoro shrugged, like he knew, and Sanji grit his teeth and washed the glass anyways, feeling Zoro's eyes on him the entire time.

It was when he dried his hands on a rag that he felt Zoro's hand on his hip, his lips on his neck below his hair. His touch only lasted a moment, but the tenderness in it was enough to warm Sanji's insides. He turned around, staring at Zoro with wide eyes. Zoro leaned in, and Sanji realized he was being kissed.

Zoro's hand moved to slide on the back of his neck, in his hair, his hand a gentle pressure. Sanji felt his face heat up from the intense blush warming his cheeks. He gasped into the kiss, grasping Zoro's shirt, kissing him hard, in a ravenous kiss, then slid his arms around his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck. Zoro's tongue was cold from his drink, sliding and licking the inside of Sanji’s mouth.

The kiss took Sanji's breath away, when they broke they stood, holding each other, panting into each other’s open mouth. Zoro's hand tenderly ran up his sides, and Sanji liked the way his body felt pressed against Sanji's. Sanji's thumb stroked the small strands of hair at the back of Zoro's neck, looking at him, Zoro's black regarding him with a curious expression.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Me too.”

They both huffed little breaths of laughter, and Zoro nuzzled into Sanji's neck. “There’s other stuff I wanna do too, you know.”

“What do you have in mind marimo?”

“Mmm, I really wanna make you moan. That’s a starter.”

“Pervert.”

“That’s rich, coming from you. You dream about getting your rocks off even when you’re in a cell.”

“I’m a man with normal healthy desires! Unlike you, who dreams about fish and swords!”

Zoro grinned. “So, can we do the other stuff I want to do?”

“Maybe later.”

“The crew is getting ready for bed.” Sanji looked at him. Zoro grinned. “I told you I timed it perfectly.”

Sanji laughed and kissed him again. 

 

 


End file.
